All New Lantern Oaths
by 5x5roguegmail.com
Summary: this is the last time I have to tell you you're mad for thinking they weren't truer, in some form or another, so come see what we wielded in the infinite colors of the true lantern corps
1. Chapter 1, Green Lantern Corps Oath

ξξξξ Break yourself apart and check the remaining baggage of the angle you're planning to achieve, and want the rest of all the things you'd never had to know about, before, so that the rest of all it said that was that there before that was because that this is all that what we were so set before the fires of mordor take all what we said there to for break all what we had so to for take and what we sake for breath and walk on fire and walk on breath and look at all we've changed for ours that this was once what broke your powers so you could see the powers that be were broken down and set in ground and changing life for all we were and setting stone for this, I'm sure that we could set in all these forces checking water and feeding horses for looking out and seeing songs, and seeing water and waving roaming horses down for all we're worth to check and see just what we've heard.  
ξξξξ Set my stone and break my burrow, set for life my straight and narrow, change the rest of all we are and set for more that this was ours for yours and mine and this and ours so set for more and would be ours so more that this was once what was that ours was all that this because so set for more and bring because that this was ours and more's because so set in motion all our hearts and bring up what we'd had for start and get with all that we could be to set in motion love with me to know and see and hear these tales that we could know just what we've had for all our forces gathered here, setting forces once a year that this one power, this one creation, takes its wings and flies away for looking out and seeking this one checking elf lore, looking back and seeing all that we could see, breaking bread and sipping tea, and hoping foreward, checking time, set in stone and all's not fine lest we've been built and we've been braved, so set in stone for hours again that this was motion and that was pain, so set in tiles once meet again and looking back forth all our heirs, sipping coasters fore'd looking ales, and sipping teas and sipping tales, breaking bread and lifting ales, for seeing roses, walking waters, setting stones and breaking lagers so set for life and break with me, sipping stone and breaking tea.


	2. Chapter 2, Orange Lantern Corps Oath

ξξξξ Not for the rest of these ages, we came, so set for more ages, we came, and those weren't our ages, this coming set for, so set more in the end of our ages set more for so set all these ages back once back again, so set more for the ages back so set again.

ξξξξ This one set your moreover, for lasting night came back again, here without and broke away the times we spent, for long is gone and black is night, or said so far more in this light set yellow once bright enough to hold against the logs and the long lost brother'd have your head for all this pain we've had in us for lasting rest of all of us this once again for our, toll, so set my life again your ages, back again this once, more, my life set again for morein this one life before, you.

ξξξξ Once you'd thought to end us neigh, last again this came, for. Once I am the last orange light, you'd not have my head, for, set for more this once again, I've gone soft for orange, light, tell me what I am for this, set my life for orange, light.

ξξξξ My life set yours this one set mine this one set mine access all mine so your life could know my name and tell your story this one game so set for more and access granted, this one place we've long for abandoned back and forth, here again, so set more in here again, and my life was yours before I came to know this once again, for… ..

ξξξξ Break my life and set for games, lost once more for my, life, this one life is gone for left, so set more for my, life, this one set for more in life, mine once was this one, life, this one set for all our times, here again for orange light. Orange… Light… Orange….Light. Again

ξξξξ Again

ξξξξ Again

ξξξξ Again

ξξξξ Again

ξξξξ Last we've said for once our lives, here and gone 'fore last, one, this one set for more in mine, yours once more for my, life. Here we've gone and lost astray, this one life for your, life, this one lift for mine or red, this one set for your, life, so set more for this is one, this one life for your, life.

ξξξξ My life became just what I'd wanted, taken back from all I've read, and set for more this last orange beacon, blast for black or red, light.

ξξξξ Long and gone my last hoorah! so more for set this orange, light…. light,… light,…light,…light again,… light again, so more this last one light, that this one light for more, light. My last regard to all we've said was gone and said before, again, so last in one again before, that this once was green lantern's corps.


	3. Chapter 3, Red Lantern Corps Oath

Black as night is not our right, for red is what we've brought to rites. This is our colors, and yours is, too, when rend you open, see red we do. Be your race of one such kinds, as bleeds o'er white or green or narrowly missed by the rages there and rages there within without, so come with me and tell your rage for what is here and what, without.  
Blackened blood was once not known lest we who set on ours here home for there's not lest we came to see, that this was once our pain in thee. This is red, light, here's our red, light, so set yours, again for motion more so on again, here, for red, light, to rend the wounds we bare in yours so here's, fall, for red, light, and hear us not your calls for mercy... ..  
ξξξξ Not for yours do I once here believe, and not for ours did I once here foresee, though not again that this once was that this once was again my quest that here I seek what truth could bare and we who see what we could see that this was ours so set in mine once here for more in powers broken by and lost for all our needs lost in what we'll be, so set more in all we've set for here for lost in all my powers needed.  
My red sword bleeds what I'd need for all your powers lost are what I'd gain for all I am is what you are, in red and light and perfected for my right to bare these arms for yours, to sunder and chop, cut and bleed of what we've sought. Truth is mine, holyness is lost on us, be you preacher or fessor or doctor or killer or trash or scum or narrowly escaping all that green light bears, or yellow light fears, or white light heathens here we come and say your prayers without a care for life in your regarding of what we've seen here for us, in ours.  
ξξξξ Here's red light, here's where we stand for it. Bathe in red, light. Bathe in red... light.


	4. Chapter 4, Violet Lantern Corps Oath

black as night was not our rite so set on plot for those who rot and tell just what you are, now. This one time we'd come from home, back again this last time home, this one right is all we've said, so long after all we've done for long is all our time here spent, longing that which came and went and came back faster coming home, this one told so long there gone there before so last one standing here and gone, lost for theirs to know in mine, that this one set for lost is ours, this one set for lost in what we'd had this one set for theirs was, that this one set for lost is ours being for what we'd had here before, so set longing that before so let me know just what we are, knowing just what I could be here now and there gone without ours, this one taken, taken, taken, so we've said so long are we, so set more for all we'd needing this one lasting lasting back, forth and there upon our backs

who do you think think think think you are, telling me what to do, here so set, set for you? Who who who, who do you, think you are, telling me, what to do, set for set, set for you, set for burn, like I'd want you to I've set my motions back for you and thrust as you will, that spear you yearn to point in all directions at your words forth gone and told what we could be said there for, so set moreover thereon again into the last one, set for

violet light, set with all these places been before once more, set in stone, violet light, violet… lIght!


	5. Chapter 5, Blue Lantern Corps Oath

ξξξξ Bring my life apart from here, so set for more in motion here, and again, I've lost myself, and this place was there, again, before, so set the rest of all our lives and break this life against the shores so I could know how cliff rock takes the toll on us who'd know our cries… ..

ξξξξ This one laugh I've saved for last, life was once mine before… This one life I'd live at last was once Orange Lantern Corps…

ξξξξ This one laugh is all I've lived, once again in orange, light, but laugh you will at my sure sign of brightest blue of ray light. Rays of light for blue set more in access this one for set more motion access this one access for more in access more this one set more set more set more

so more came and left us here, that this one placewasgoneforallourLives! This one place was long lost here and I can't, just bring my attention, back to the cases and the matters at hand, so the rest of all I've said was lost before you even Had all my life, here again, here and morein there again, lasting all these crazy forces that they were, for.

ξξξξ Set for motion access more, this one level access more, so set more for access more for access this one level is one level this one level this one level and therefore there more this one level more this one level more this one level more this one level more this one level more this one level more this one level more… ..


	6. Chapter 6, Black Lantern Corps Oath

coming back from all we were, not so gone is all we are so set for more in what we'll do, black is night set for to you so set me more again this one, rites to bare for all of ours to know to say and keep with us, so death will rise and beat our hearts with cold white fluid that we kept from all the reds of lust and cold from courage so set for more in what we'd said for bring my back for all our fears that we've not just won but back and forth, forrit, this one life is set for mine, to know and love for here once more so set my life in abject misery and long it for my once and changed memory, so set for motion more this one aspect once was once gone this one last gone for this one place I've taken shelter home away from this one coffin that I've held away from all the tears of lost long souls broken here for the death of us so look at we who change in the night and say what once we were, and once we are, so set more set this last place gone that this one place was once my life so set this one for my life place in open this burrow and set my bones for lest me know what near we are for lest in black I shed my tears for lest in black I have no fears for gone is will in the dead of the burrow and gone is fear in life unending for its death in me and lost is yours for the cults pray none to the burrow I've sewn in long lost fury was the lover that I lost, so set more was again that this last place here once again and therefore so set more for this one set for so set mine that this one set for bring my home to bare in the burrow so set more motion more access all the bringings back and set more, motion more, bring home the bacon in the black,light burrow in the black lantern corps,


	7. Chapter 7, Sinestro Corps Oaths

you've never had anything like this before, so forget the ways you brought your stupid life back to the earth, again.  
you're done for again, not withstanding the idea that none of this was going to make any sense if you didn't understand just what I'd have to have accomplished to kill all of what you'd had me for, again... ..  
I've lost your lives here, so look again at the rest of what I've said to you. Say what you will to me. Will you give into me? Will you feed into the fear that binds us? Or you, perhaps. I've lost touch with what I am, I think. Yellow Lantern's light is all I ever needed to rip you apart and devour you myself, so tell me what doesn't feel fear, heroes, and I will tell you who I brought to his knees, lately, to prove you wrong, and he served all I would have of any hero like him, all I would ever need of him. So die, or not, and serve what I will have of you. Fear me only if you suffer the forces I bring to bare, and all those who choose to suffer my ill afford shall forever on suffer more at the hands of yellow lantern corps  
Unless you thought this couldn't be the end of what we brought, here. So suffer more, again, and look again at all I've wrought for you, for the last of my lives have never again seen fit to tell you never again to break down this last stand, and once again break you apart and eat you myself, so you'd know, there, without it all, and forget never wanting to know not what was for again that this was once what I could not to ever once ill afford still I'd once known for here to get and all we'd had was once forgotten back before I'd never had to tell you twice not to let me ruin all your ill devices set in more for motion and the access this one set level forever more in my world good you'd lost yourself once more so set my level there there there fore...  
Blast yourself on all my times, last this one and forgotten all my lives, so set more life in all that I am, so set more this one and set this for so set it once again and my life here and yours once gone, here for set in what we'd wrought, for all my lives weren't there before, so set in live this once, motion more.  
Bring to me the hearts of the fallen. Take from them the fears they'd wrought and bring my lantern for to see my call and fear all the power of Sinestro's Corps  
lost my life and dead am I, broken here and battered left and want did I not yours or mine to forget my name, and here forget the rest of all the places we could name, so set more in all these ages so set more in all these rhymes, more in gone is all my life and all my time that this was mine, so set all I ever wanted that this once was what I'd need, so set more in all I'd needed here for you to name in me.  
Bring my pain, back for my life, this one set is all my life, that all we never needed for our names, never once in ever did we play these games. Break yourself upon my shores, fear my lantern in Sinestro Corps


End file.
